


Train Station

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🦇 BatFam 🦇 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily Drama (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Broken Families, Broken Promises, Broken Tim Drake, Child Neglect, Crying, Crying Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is Bad at Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Men Crying, Moving Out, Neglect, Other, Sad Tim Drake, Screaming, Tears, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Y'all Want Some Angst, Yelling, attempt at comfort, based on a tiktok, door slamming, everything is broken, hurt and angst, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: All throughout Tim's life people have come and people have gone, each person only wanting to use him instead of wanting to stay with him.His emotions finally get the better of him upon seeing Dick and Damian at his door.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 🦇 BatFam 🦇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879627
Comments: 26
Kudos: 416





	Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I will be updating "Not Unloved Anymore" soon I've just been having a little trouble with writer's block when it comes to that story but I promise I won't stop updating that story until it's finished.
> 
> I got this idea from a TikTok created by @dc_ideaz and I just really needed to write something that had to do with it which is where this came from lol. Please go check that out if you will.
> 
> Another thing is that I found the audio for the sound that was used in the video and I will put the link to the video down below like I always do. 
> 
> Please be warned that in the video there is mention of self-harm and suicide but there is none of that in this story. I just wanted to let everyone know.
> 
> Audio Video Link: https://youtu.be/wI_tFYKN9lE
> 
> Show Video Link: https://youtu.be/cBAotI0hih0
> 
> As you can all probably Tim really, really needs a hug.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“No,” Tim said as he leaned against the door of the luxury apartment he had been renting since he got back to Gotham. His eyes narrowed at the older man in front of him and every few seconds they would flick to the young boy that stood next to him with an angry scowl across his face.

“W-What?” Dick stuttered out as he looked at his second youngest brother, eyes wide at the single word he had said.

“I said no,” Tim repeated himself, pressing more of his weight against the side of the door, trying to make it hurt so he would have something to ground him. 

“What do you mean no?” Damian demanded, his fist tightening at his sides as he looked up at Tim who quickly snapped his head towards him a glare that rivaled Damian’s own on his face.

“Exactly what I mean, no,” Tim spat out anger in his words as he pulled his eyes away from Damian to look at Dick who was still in shock. “I’m not going back to the manor with you and I don’t know if I ever will,” He admitted softly, trying to hide the pain that wanted to well up in his voice and that wanted to show in his midnight blue eyes.

For a moment all was silent as Dick snapped himself out of the shocked trance that Tim had placed him in. Tim watched as he blinked a few times trying to see what Dick was thinking about his admission but unfortunately, they were both trained by the same man meaning it was hard to read one another’s expressions especially Dick’s since he was the eldest.

“I-I don’t understand, Tim,” Dick said as he finally broke the silence that had surrounded them for a few seconds. “Don’t you want to come home?” He asked, as he let his eyes travel behind Tim to look into the apartment to see if there was anyone inside that could be forcing Tim to say these things, though that made no sense.

“Of course, I do,” Tim said and glared once more as he watched Dick start to smile at those words before he quickly stopped him. “But the manor is not my home,” He said, watching Dick’s smile freeze in place and form into a frown. “At least not anymore,” He crossed his arms even tighter as a way to hug himself but not show any signs of weakness in front of Dick or Damian in case they tried to take advantage of it.

“What do you mean by not your home anymore?” Dick asked, looking at Tim as if he had lost his mind and it took everything Tim had not to flinch at that look. “Look Tim is this about the whole finding Bruce thing, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” He said as if the apology he had just given would fix everything he had put Tim through.

“You didn’t believe me,” Tim said, biting the inside of his cheek as looked at Dick. Sadness and anger started to break their way through his walls to show in his eyes.

“Tim… “Dick started but was cut off as Tim pushed himself away from the door frame to stand and make himself look taller.

“It’s not the point that you didn’t listen to me Dick, it’s the fact that you didn’t believe,” Tim said ignoring the way his voice wanted to crack with all the emotions he had beaten down over the last few months. “I think that was one of the biggest stabs in the back,” He said as he let a cold smile spread to his lips much like the ones his mother used to have when his father came home late smelling like perfume with lipstick marks on his neck. “To know that my own brother didn’t believe me when it came to finding the man that took us in,” He said the bitter smile still plastered across his face as he fought the tears that wanted to slide down his face.

“You were grieving!” Dick defended himself, his voice holding anger and slight annoyance at Tim’s words. “We were all grieving, I thought you were spiraling,” He said his hands curling into a fist as he looked to see a reaction from the third Robin.

“And what did you do to help?” Tim demanded, letting anger fill his words as his cool and uncaring shell faded away. “Instead of helping me you gave Robin to Damian and called me insane!” He shouted, ignoring the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

“Damian needed Robin,” Dick snapped back, repeating the same thing he had told Tim the day he found out Dick had replaced him. “He needed Robin to stay in line,” He said with a sigh as if Tim was a child throwing a tantrum which only made the young genius even anger.

“And I didn’t!” Tim yelled throwing his arms up not caring how childish it was for him to do so. “Did you not think that taking the last shred of stability that Bruce gave me would be okay!?” His voice broke at the word stability that was not a word Tim associated himself with often. “Oh wait, that’s right it never was mine was it?” He asked, letting a bitter laugh leave him as he looked into Dick’s eyes. “All I was as Robin was a replacement for Jason and stand-in for Damian,” He growled hating both of the terms that had been given to him but at that moment he believed them to be true and he knew the others did as well.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dick said with an eye roll as Damian nodding his head in agreement at the eldest brother’s words.

“No, I’m being honest with you, asshole!” Tim snapped, ignoring the one tear that slipped down his face. “You’re always going on about how we should share our emotions and problem,” He growled as he shoved a finger into Dick’s voice. “Well, I’m sharing with you Dick but just like everyone else in my life you don’t give a shit, and do you know why that is?” He asked but cut Dick off before he could answer. “It’s because just like everyone I’ve ever loved, you don’t care about me,” He spat out causing the surrounding air going still. “You left me all alone when I needed you, just like every fucking body that I’ve ever trusted!” He shouted, tears running down his face as he finally broke. “What is so wrong with me that everyone stops loving me?” Tim screamed, the tears coming faster and faster with every passing second.

Silence filled the air as Tim tried to get his tears back under control, gasping in air as he tried but nothing was working his walls had been broken and now all of his emotions were being set free.

“Baby Bird…” Dick started, guilt shining bright in his eyes as he tried to move forward to place his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“No!” Tim yelled, slapping Dick’s hand away, not wanting him to touch him. “You know when Bruce adopted me he told me I’d never be alone again, but that was a fucking lie,” He growled, teeth bared as he glared at Dick, his nails digging into his palm. “You’re all just like my mother and father!” He reached up and tried to wipe the tears away. “You think you can walk in and out of my life like I’m some sort of fucking train station!” He sobbed, unable to hold it back as his voice cracked.

“Timmy… We never stopped loving you,” Dick said gently, trying to calm his little brother down. “None of us stopped loving you,” He tried wanting so badly for Tim to understand that they did love him.

“What’s the difference?” Tim asked as he roughly wiped his tears away wanting so badly to stop crying. “You weren’t there, Dick,” He said before looking towards Damian who had stayed stunned in silence upon seeing everything that was happening. “You chose him,” Tim said as he motioned towards Damian, who blinked up at Tim and who seemed to look just as guilty as Dick

“Tim, I’m so sorry,” Dick said as he tried to reach towards Tim once more wanting so badly to hug Tim to fix what he had caused. “I didn’t think about how badly you were hurting, “ He said as he moved closer, noting that Tim didn’t move away. “Please, Baby Bird let us try to fix what we’ve done,” He begged, but his words made Tim flinched away from his touch.

“You can’t do anything over again,” Tim moving back into his apartment where Dick couldn’t touch him. “You can’t say you’re sorry and make it better,” He whimpered, his voice becoming even more broken than before.

“Baby Bird… “ Dick tried again, wanting so badly to comfort Tim.

“You can’t make somebody trust you if they don’t,” Tim said more to himself than to Dick and Damian who were looking at him. “And you can’t put a family back together,” He whispered, wondering if he had even had a family at any point in time. “It doesn’t work like that,” He whimpered, tears now dropping to the marble floor underneath his feet, feeling like he had finally figured something out that he hadn’t known before.

“I was never a part of your family,” Tim whispered as he let his nails bite harder into the palm of his fist as he raised his other hand up. “All I was, was a toy,” He said through a stuttering breath as his hand touched the solid oak door that belonged to his apartment. “A cheap toy to use until you got something better,” He said as his eyes went to Damian once again.

“No, no, Timmy, that’s not true,” Dick said as he tried to move forward to grab Tim, to bring him back to the manor so that they could all prove him wrong and to show them how much they loved him.

He barely got a step forward when Tim’s eyes moved to him and in the blink of an eye slammed the heavy door and locking every lock it had.

“Timmy! Drake!” Dick and Damian shouted together as they raced towards the door and banged on it while trying to open it.

“Baby Bird, open the door,” Dick begged as he tried to open the door repeatedly, hoping Tim would unlock it at some point.

Damian said nothing as he kept banging on the door trying to get Tim to open it.

Tim ignored both of them, just like he had ignored the phone calls asking him to report to the manor.

He pressed his back against the wooden door, feeling the vibrations from what the two were doing outside. He let himself slowly slip down the wood and onto the floor, where he pulled his knees up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees, letting his tears soak the fabric of his jeans as he tried to block out both the world and the loneliness he felt.

“It’s okay,” Tim whispered to himself as he stayed curled up on the ground. “I’m always okay by myself,” He lied as he held himself tighter. 

The sounds of Dick and Damian fell away as he forced himself to fall asleep, which with the help of the emotional pain he had been feeling over the months and exhaustion the crying had caused didn’t take very long.


End file.
